


Stay High

by Messy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Drugs, Inspired by..., M/M, Weird, a fairy tale in a distorting mirror, smoke weed, weird comedy, werid angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Książę z bajki, powiadasz? Doskonale się składa, bo ja jestem tym wariatem z Cheshire. I mam ogon.<br/>AU w którym nikt nie wie kim jest, nikt nie wie co jest dobre a co złe. Tu nie ma szczęśliwych zakończeń ani magii o północy. Po prostu bajka w krzywym zwierciadle, albo inaczej - rzeczywistość.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay High

**Author's Note:**

> Po prostu mnie naszło. I oglądałam Shreka.

Po maturze. Prawdopodobnie.


End file.
